Foster Child
by MalfoysGenius
Summary: Draco and Hermione are married and have one child. The problem? That child isn't Draco's and he knows it, so they send him to a foster home. IT WILL BE A HERMIONE AND HARRY PAIRING!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione woke up and sat in bed staring down at her boyfriend's sleeping form. She'd never admit it to anyone but she would cry late at night. And it was all for him. Draco. Draco Malfoy. He would never know of course because she would make sure he was sound asleep before letting the tears spill. Hermione did trust Draco but lately they weren't the same anymore. She lightly sighed. He was gorgeous; every feature of him screamed perfection. Every time she would be with Draco, shed remember back when her heart belonged to Ron.

After a good while of lying there watching Draco breathing, she got up and dressed for the day with some pants, sneakers and a loose white shirt. She slightly smiled at herself in the mirror and went on to make them breakfast. Today she made his favorite, bacon pancakes. Their marriage wasn't a perfect one, but she really did love him. She sighed and poured herself some coffee. She sat down at the table and patiently waited for him to wake up. Today was just a normal Thursday morning with lots of work to do. Hermione sipped at her coffee occasionally while starring at the white wall. Thoughts whirled in her head.

She really hated the simple fact that she had a piece of her missing and there was no way she would ever get it back. He should have been here with her at this moment. She cringed at the thought of that little baby. It wasn't his fault, it was hers. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hermione knew who it was but looked up anyways. "Are you okay love?" He worriedly asked. Hermione tried her best to smile but failed. The best she could do was a strained smile. "Something's wrong, what is it?" Draco asked while pulling up a chair. "Nothing" Hermione replied while attempting to hold back the tears. Draco reached over and cupped her hands in his. "You can tell me anything. I don't care what it is."

When she remained quiet, Draco sighed and pulled a loose strand of hair out of her face. He lifted her chin so that both would look the other in the eye. Pain was written all over his face as he looked into her sad eyes. "It's about the baby, isn't it?" Draco asked. Hermione looked into his eyes and at that moment, they didn't take her breath away. Instead, they made her feel guilty. "I shouldn't have put him in a foster home." She said feeling the weight of her action sinking in. Draco quietly sighed and let go of her hands getting up quite irritated. "Hermione, that decision was taken by the both of us! WE agreed it was for the best, did we not?!" "But-" "No buts! We agreed and let's leave it at that. It's for the best Hermione, why can't you see that!"

She looked at the ground and quietly cursed herself for bringing up the topic. She knew Draco would get like this. He always did so why had she expected something different this time. They sat there in silence until she finally got the courage to break it. "You're right…but can we one day get to meet him and have a healthy relationship with him?" He looked at her quite frustrated. "Please?" She added when he didn't respond. "You can meet him but I will not! I don't want something that isn't MY blood." He said sneering at the thought of the baby boy. Hermione was about to remind him that it wasn't the baby's fault but stopped herself just in time. At this moment, the last thing she wanted was for Draco to get angry again.


	2. Chapter 2

She got up and served him his breakfast. "Thank you" Draco said rather stiffly. Hermione slightly nodded and sat back down. She watched Draco eat to pass the time. Occasionally she would smile at the thought that this man was hers and only hers. He even once caught her looking and couldn't help but smirk. Of course she was in love with him. Everybody knew because of the time Draco's family had offered her a million galleons to forget about him but she hadn't accepted. Her love for him at that moment in history had been infinite. She remembered when Draco first introduced her to his family. They had been very cold to her all because she was a mudblood, but Draco hadn't cared. As a matter of fact, he had even invited her to two more family dinners much to his parent's disapproval.

A chair lightly screeched against the floor stopping her train of thoughts. Draco had gotten up and placed his dish in the sink. He then quietly went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Meanwhile he was in the shower; Hermione took the opportunity to wash the dishes. Soon enough, Draco exited the bathroom dressed in his work clothes. He in those clothes always blew her mind. He looked really good in suits and nobody could deny that. "Do I still look good?" He asked teasingly stopping in front of her. She giggled and looked him in those beautiful ice blue eyes that softened only for her. "Yes" she simply stated before pulling him in for a quick kiss.

When they had pulled away, Draco got his suitcase and walked to the door accompanied by Hermione. "Have a great day at work love" Hermione said before pulling him close for a hug. "I will" Draco said when they were done hugging. They smiled at each other and he walked out the door. Once he was in their driveway, he waved and flooed to work. As soon as he was out of sight, she let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She turned away from the window and looked around at their house. It was never that dirty; all that was needed to clean was the bathroom, the master bedroom and the kitchen. She knew what was missing, the laughter of children. But Draco had said that maybe later when they could attend to them. He was lying though since she didn't work and she was perfectly capable of raising a child. Instead of standing there and complaining about children, she got to cleaning.

-BREAK-

"Done" she said to no one in particular. Today she had nothing to do, so like every other day, she went to the muggle world. Here they had lots of things to do. One of her favorites was to swimming in the private island Draco had brought for them. But today she decided to do something more fun and exhilarating. "Excuse me" she said stopping a stranger on the sidewalk. The stranger looked at her. "Yes?" "Do you know where I could find 'Skydivers'…..by any chance?" The stranger smiled at her and pointed the way. Hermione thanked him and was on her way. London was full of amazing foods so she stopped at a little shop on the side of the street to buy a snack. "What can I get you today?" A young girl with red hair asked her. "Can I have a fruit tart?" "Yes of course! To go?" "Yes please" Immediately the girl left and came back with the tart. "Here you go" she said while handing it to her. "Thank you, how much do I owe you?" Hermione asked while fumbling to get her purse. "That'll be 210 pence." Hermione gave her the money and left the shop.

-Break-

Getting to the airplane, she suddenly got a little nervous. "Are you sure this is safe?" She asked the guy who was to take her on the ride. "Of course it is! I do it all the time!" He said giving her a reassuring smile. Hermione looked at the airplane to her gear. If this guy hasn't died yet, you won't either. Just take deep breaths. But what if this time isn't like all the other times? Thinking of that she panicked and instinctively reached for her wand. She was about to pull it out when she remembered that he was muggle and didn't know about magic. "Hop on" she heard the guy say. He was already in the plane and was motioning for her to follow. She did as she was told and soon she was up in the air. The view was breathtaking as she soon found for herself. You could see everything from up here. I should bring Draco sometime he thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

When they had reached the desired altitude, the man grabbed hold of her hand. Stunned by the sudden interaction, she almost pulled away. "We're going to jump, you ready?" A lump formed in her throat thinking of all the possible ways this could go wrong. 'No Hermione Granger, you will not back out of this' she mentally told herself. Hermione swallowed the lump and nodded her head. "I know you're nervous, but it's going to be fun, trust me" the guy said. "By the way, the names Jack" he added. "Hermione Granger." He nodded his head and smiled. "We're going to jump in 3…2…1..." Whoosh. Everything was a blur from there as he threw himself out of the plane along with her in tow.

She felt the wind rushing against her face. How breathless she was at that moment. It was a feeling of being free, of being let out of some horrible place. Not that being Draco's wife was anything horrible or anything but this felt different. The brunette could feel the rush of adrenaline running through her veins. Life felt so good at that moment in time that she almost didn't hear Jack tell her to pull her parachute. But she was a good listener and pulled the string not a moment too late.

At that moment, everything seemed to slow down and she could see everything better. She looked over and caught Jack smiling quite widely at her. Hermione returned the smile with one of her own. The view from above was astonishing and nothing neither nobody would ever take this happiness in this moment away. "HAVING FUN?" Jack screamed across to her. "MERLINS, YES!" The Gryffindor yelled back not taking her eyes from…well everything in front of her.

Looking down again, she noted how the ground seemed to be approaching towards her. Almost as if it was greeting her. Like all those people who still thought of her as a star for her role in the second war. But that was never a good topic to touch with her husband because he would always blame himself for everything and he became quite depressed, sometimes even drinking himself to sleep. She would never understand what was running through that mind of his but that didn't matter because he loved her. "Prepare yourself!" Immediately she came back to the real world and did as she was told.

They landed with a soft thump. Looking over at Jack, she saw that he was unharnessing himself so she did likewise. This whole thing had been a dream for her. Without even allowing it, a laugh escaped her lips which caused jack to ask what that had been for. Hermione smiled at him and explained how happy she felt at that moment. She also took the opportunity to thank him for taking her skydiving. Together, they sat down on the grass and laughed a while more before Hermione reminded herself that Draco would be coming home in an hour.

"This experience was very lovely, but I must get going," she said while getting up to wipe the grass off her clothes. "Of course," Jack said rather disappointed. Hermione reached into her purse and handed him the money. "Want me to walk you to your car?" Hermione smiled at his kindness. There weren't many men like that in the world anymore. "No thanks" she replied. He slowly nodded at her and turned away. Hermione hurriedly walked to a place where no one could see her and apparated back to the flat.

Immediately, she went to the kitchen and prepared dinner. This morning had not been a good morning and she blamed herself. So to make it up to him, she made his favorite. Steak with mashed potatoes. Besides, he had told her that he was going on a business trip tomorrow and she didn't want them to have to say goodbye while they were on a sour note. Truthfully, she hated fighting with him. No wait scratch that, she loathed fighting with him. Fighting with him was pointless. You'd gain nothing from it. She sighed and began to set the table. Looking at the clock, she impatiently waited for the clock to strike eight.

Minutes ticked by until finally it struck eight. Hermione jumped out of her seat and stood waiting for him at the door. And through that door came none other than Draco. He smiled seeing her there. She then flung her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. She pulled away and took his suitcase from his hands and put it back in the corner. Hermione then came back and grabbed his hand. She excitedly took him to the kitchen and placed his favorite on the table. "You shouldn't have darling" Draco said, grinning at his one and only. "Nonsense, I'd do that and more for you. Now, sit down and eat" she said ushering him to the table.

"How was work today" Hermione asked trying to start a conversation. "Well, it wasn't the best of days the company has had" he said with his mouth full. "What happened?" "James forgot to send some papers and now…let's just say it didn't end too well" he grunted. A frown appeared on her face. "And James?" Hermione asked wondering what had happened to the poor bloke. "I didn't fire him if that's what you're imploring." Draco said, taking a sip from his wine. A look of relief crossed her face but was replaced with worry once again. "About this morning, I just wanted to apologize." He stopped what he was doing and placed his hand over hers. "I think it's time we talk about this…..I…erm…."-here he took a deep breath before continuing-"I am incapable of having kids," He said while studying her face for some sort of reaction.

Hermione sat there in shock. It all made sense now. "So this is why…" she said trailing off. "I should have told you before but I didn't think you'd want me after that….you still do want me….right?" "Of course I love you, but you should have told me! Did you not trust me? Is that it?" The brunette said fuming. "Honey calm down okay? I simply didn't want to lose you, that's all" the Slytherin said trying to calm down his hysterical Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

"No!" She exclaimed getting up and retrieving her hand from his. "Hermione, please," he pleaded also getting up. "I trusted you! You should have said something….anything" Hermione said, her voice cracking when she said _anything_. "Come on"- he said approaching her-" 'Mione…please." She could feel the tears threatening to come rolling down her face but she fought them back. In that moment, she didn't know what to think or what to do. Her mind scrambled to get her heart under control, trying to feel comprehension. Anything besides hurt and betrayal.

She opened her mouth to say something when her head decided what her next actions would be on its own. She shut her mouth and walked to their bedroom. Wordlessly, she changed into her pajamas and slid inside the sheets without one glance at Draco's form who was watching her from the door. "Hermione" he tried, half whispering. Upon hearing his voice, a scowl appeared on her face. He just had the nerve, didn't he? She heard his resigned sigh and couldn't help but smirk.

The next thing she knew was that Draco was climbing into bed. She scooted away, making sure he noticed. But Draco didn't care that her scooting over meant that she didn't want to be anywhere near him. He just scooted towards her small frame and cuddled against her. Hermione didn't resist his cuddles; she was tired of fighting him and gave in but not without grumpily sighing. She heard him slightly laugh at her which ignited her anger some but not enough to wipe away the tiredness she felt.

Instead she sank into a blissful sleep. She dreamt of a guy who knew nothing more than to make her happy. All she ever did in her dream was smile and laugh, and he returned all her laughs. She wasn't sure if he smiled at her because she never caught sight of his face. It worried her that she couldn't see who he was. The more she tried to see his face, the harder it became and the more it frustrated her. But like all dreams, they all came to an end.

She woke up and groggily got up. Today wouldn't be one of those normal average mornings. No, today, Draco would be going on a two week business trip. Even after last night, she knew she was going to miss him, and badly. She looked over at where he usually slept to find that he was not there. Hermione became a little worried at that but not for long when she heard the clatter of pots and pans banging against each other. Draco was either A) Not able to sleep so he decided to help her or B) he was trying to make her breakfast in bed.

Hermione smiled at the thought knowing that Draco did have a thoughtful side to him if anyone cared enough to discover it. Knowing that he was in the kitchen attempting to make food calmed her enough this morning to not rush to dress. She flung open her closet doors and looked around at her wardrobe. 'I really need to go shopping' she thought. Aimlessly, the wandered her closet and finally found what she had been looking for. The black skinny jeans, the loose lace top and the light pink flats.

Hermione walked out of her closet and stood in the door way to the kitchen waiting for Draco to turn around and look at her. But he didn't. "Ahem" she coughed loud enough for him to hear over the loud bangs of the clashing pots. Draco whirled around and took her in. He smiled approvingly at her and turned his attention back on cooking but not before making a comment. "What's the occasion?" He asked while pouring some waffle mix into the iron. "You're going to be gone for a while, two weeks to be exact. Isn't that occasion enough?" She teasingly asked while strolling into the kitchen and gracefully sitting in a chair. Draco chuckled but didn't say anything.

-BREAK-

"I'll miss you" Hermione mumbled into his shoulder. "I'll miss you more" Draco countered. "I'll miss you the most though" she sadly said. Draco pulled away from her embrace and cupped her face in his hands. "You'll do fine without me" he said smiling at her sad face. "Right. But just promise me one thing"-she paused to let him nod his head-"don't you for-" "Sorry love but I have to go!" Draco said cutting her off. Hurriedly he kissed her forehead and apparated away. "-get about me" she finished sighing.

She hated that he was always working. If he wasn't working….well he was always working. But it was for the best she reminded herself. It wasn't like money came from thin air. Besides, who would pay all the bills for everything? Of course he made more than enough but sometimes she wondered why he wouldn't just stop working and move into a normal house. 'Because he likes the rich and comfortable life' she reminded herself for the millionth time. All she had to do was survive one day at a time until he came back and then everything would carry on as normal.


	5. Chapter 5

Every morning was the same. Wake up, survive and go back to sleep. But this morning was going to be very different than all the other mornings. DING DONG! Hermione rolled out of bed and slowly made her way to the door. It seemed kinda crazy that she would have a visitor at this time of day. Of course, living with Draco had been enough craziness simply because she had to deal with Narcissa and Lucius every time they came, but that was an entirely different story. She groggily wiped her eyes before opening the door. "Hermione, good morning." A voice she hadn't heard in years said. Slowly, she took her hand away from her eyes and took her time to fully take in the man standing in front of her. It had been years since she'd last seen him. He looked a bit different but nothing had changed much. He still had that same muscular build but the way he looked at her had changed now. "Viktor?" She scrunched up her face not believing it was him. "But how…? I thought you were-" "Dead?" He asked interrupting. "What are you doing here?" "I came back to be with my family. Can I come in?" Hermione was baffled. Family? "Uh..yeah come in." She moved aside and let him pass before taking a quick glance outside. She shut the door with dread knowing what he would say next. "Where is he?" "Who?" She asked trying to sound as innocent and clueless as possible. "Our son." Hermione scratched the back of her head. How in the world was she supposed to tell him about everything that had happened while he was away. "Take a seat." "Where is he?" Viktor repeated getting impatient.

"Viktor" she heavily breathed "he's not here anymore. Look I couldn't be a teenage mother and I had school left to do, you have to u-unders-stand" She sobbed. "What did you do?" He carefully asked. "I gave him up to adoption. You have to believe me it was the best for him! We could have never given him what his foster parents have given him." She turned her head to look at Viktor's reaction. All he did was stare at the ground for what seemed like forever. Finally, he stood up and blankly stared at the wall. "Where is he now?" He croaked. "I-I don't know. They wouldn't t-tell me." This time Viktor moved and stood in front of her. "Have you even tried figuring it out by yourself?" Hermione stood up furiously and wiped the tears. "I wanted to but I just never had the time." "Oh don't lie! You have all the time in the world to do whatever you want! Look at the place you're living in! Pay someone to go to work for you!" "I'm married" she countered. "To? Oh let me guess, Ronald? Wait no, he could never afford this. Harry probably." "Draco. Draco Malfoy." Her voice carried the pride she felt of being his wife. "And so you gave our son way because of him? I can't believe you. You've changed and not for the better. You're right you know, he's better off with those people than he is with you. Any day." "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Hermione yelled at Viktor. He did as he was told but he did it in such a way that it only angered her more.

When he had officially left, Hermione ran to the master bedroom and curled up into a ball before letting the tears run free. How dare he say that to her? Did he think that she hated her own son? He knew nothing about her. He might've known the old her but that was the past, this was the present. He didn't know what Draco had done for her! What he had done was one of the most humane things he had ever done for anyone that didn't have any benefit in it for him. He had taken her under his wing and helped her through her pregnancy making sure to keep it a secret. It was their little secret and Hermione had never told anyone. She knew very well what Harry and Ron would have done had they found out. Every single day she was grateful for Draco. It wasn't that she was turning a blind eye to him being a death eater at the time but he'd explained everything to her and somehow she had found it in herself to understand this. Besides, he had swore to her that after the demise of Voldemort, they would have a normal life and he'd stop being one of them.

Nothing would or will ever change the fact that she still missed that little boy. She hadn't gotten to see or name him after he was born. The nurses only told her it was a boy and that he was healthy. That was it. Everything else about him remained a complete mystery to her. Of course she wanted to know him and meet him but she felt that if she ever did intervene with his life, he would be traumatized. Hermione only wanted the best for him so she hadn't done much about the subject but today had been an eye opener. It shook her to think how much she loved him without knowing him. She would go and find him and slowly earn his love back. Hermione was completely sure that he would learn to forgive her given time. She had basically lost everything so really, there wouldn't be anything to lose if she did go.


	6. Chapter 6

Perhaps she was afraid of not finding him or maybe she was just afraid of what other people might think of her if they did find out about that secret child. Or maybe it was because she was terrified of what Draco would say. "No Hermione. You've denied him long enough. Its time you take responsibility of what you did" she hissed under her breath. The city lights were dim doing little to nothing to illuminate the path. Every breath she breathed left out as a puff of white mist and she had to wrap the scarf a little tighter around her neck. To think that she was now going to find him. Him. The one thing that occasionally haunted her in her dreams at night. But if anyone asked, she'd say they were simply nightmares of the battle at Hogwarts. Hardly thirty minutes had passed by the time she saw the woman's cottage. Her breath caught in her throat. This was it. No turning back.

She walked the remaining steps and now stood at the front door. Hesitantly, she slid her right hand out of the pocket and knocked twice. There was the sound of shuffling feet behind the door before it opened and in the door way stood a middle aged woman. "Ah, yes. Mrs. Hermione Granger. Do come in, come in." Hermione grateful accepted the invitation and walked inside. The living room was nice and cozy and everything was pretty organized. "Take a seat. Could I offer you anything to drink?" "Coffee please." The woman turned and headed into the kitchen leaving Hermione alone to look around the room.

In one corner was a small desk with two small piles of papers. Everything else was just ordinary everyday things you'd expect to find in a living room. Two small green sofas accompanied by a black coffee table. Hermione made a mental note to never combine that shade of green and black. "Here you go." The woman walked back into room and handed her the coffee mug before settling down on the sofa next to Hermione's. "Thank you" Hermione said through small sips of the coffee. "Of course. Now, do you know anything about this child of yours?" "No." Hermione replied curtly. "Do you have any idea where they took him to wait for foster parents?" This Hermione did know. "Yes. It was 'Amanda's Adoption center.'" The woman nodded slowly and leaned forward. "Anything else you can tell me about the child?" "It's a boy." Hermione said lamely. "Hair color? Eye color?" Hermione looked down at her coffee mug. "I don't know" she half whispered half said. "Okay well that's all I need to get started. Thank you for coming." Hermione stood up and placed the mug on the table and walked to the door. "How long will it take?" She said facing the door, her back turned to the lady. "How long will what take?" "To find him." "Oh….that could take years, months, weeks if you're lucky and then again we might not find him at all. It all depends on wether or not the new parents wish for you to know of the child and how much information I can get from the adoption papers." Hermione felt her bottom lip stat to tremble but bit back the tears. "Okay." Before the woman could even reply and tell Hermione her name, Hermione had already walked into the cold of the night.

-BREAK-

As she lay in bed with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands to warm them up, the lady's words kept ringing in her ears. 'Years, months, weeks if you're lucky and then again we might not find him at all…' Amazing how that simple sentence had been enough to put her in the current state she was in. It was a mix of depression and utter terror. So many questions were trickling through her brain and each one scared her even more than the last. What if she didn't find him? What if he didn't want her in his life? What if he wasn't alive anymore? So many 'what if's' kept running through her brain until there came a soft knock on the door. She forced herself up and opened the door.

"Ginny?!" The young red head was crying while cradling something in her arms."HERM-MIO-ONE! PLEA-PLEASE HELP M-ME" Ginny choked out. "Come in first." Hermione ushered her inside and shut the door behind her then rushed over to Ginny and wrapped a protective arm around her. "Wha- My you're cold! Okay sit here and I'll be right back." Hermione shoved aside her personal worries and made Ginny's well-being her top priority. She prepared her a cup of hot chocolate and grabbed two spare blankets and immediately returned. She wrapped her up in the blankets being careful to not touch the bundle she was carrying as Ginny seemed to get very upset when she had tried to move it. "Drink this" Hermione said offering her the hot chocolate. "Draco." Ginny said. "What did you just say?" Hermione set down the cup the coffee table and kneeled down infront of Ginny. "Draco what?" Upon hearing Draco's name, Ginny began to cry harder and she held the bundle even closer to her chest. "What did Draco do?" Hermione desperately said. This time Ginny looked at her with a deep sadness and a hint of rage in her blue eyes. "H-he ki-kill-killed her" Ginny sobbed. Hermione was stumped. She stood up and began pacing back and forth. "But that's impossible…..He's supposed to be on a business trip….he's supposed to come back in a week.." Hermione breathed.

"Ginny" she said while kneeling before the red head again "are you positive it was Draco? It could have been someone else who looks like Draco." "N-no it was hi-him! I saw him! He said th-that she didn't de-deserve anything! And he killed h-her, my b-baby! Sh-shes gone now!"


End file.
